Drabblematic!
by Charlett
Summary: A series of drabbles, starring all sorts of characters. Just keep waiting for more! Stories range from K to K plus
1. Anise and Jade

Drabble. 100 words. have fun reading!

---

Anise waved her feet back and forth as she sat on the dock. Luke growled; Tear chastised; Guy hid; Natalia nagged; Anise wanted to be alone. With a sigh, the guardian leaned against her hands, elbows on knees, and puffed her cheeks up.

"Did you wait long?" Anise looked up, her eyes bright. Colonel Jade smiled down upon the girl, holding a bag of sweets, "I picked up some Gels. I thought you might like these…"

Anise leapt up to hug the man, "Thanks, Colonel! You're SOOOO sweet!"

Luke growled; Tear chastised; Guy hid; Natalia nagged; Anise giggled; Jade smiled.

---

Thanks for reading! Yay!


	2. Guy and Tear

Part 2 of Drabblematic. I heart Guy so much...

---

"I don't know…" Tear murmured, thinking hard. Guy leaned against a tree, listening to the woman, "I don't think Luke will ever see me as a woman… Just an Oracle Knight…" She sighed sadly, "I'm just not as pretty as Natalia…"

"What are you talking about?" Guy asked, crossing his arms, still leaning against the tree, "I think you're beautiful, Tear."

Tear smiled and approached the man, in an effort to hug him, "Thank you, Guy." She blinked and looked around, "Huh? Guy?"

Guy was hiding in the tree, "You… you're…" He quivered and shook like a leaf, "You're welcome…"

**The End!**


	3. Anise and Tokunaga

Part three. Tokunaga's cute.

---

Anise hugged Tokunaga to her chest, rubbing her face in his plush, smiling face, "Tokunaga, I love you so much!" She then looked at the puppet; he smiled back. With a giggle, she tossed the puppet into the air, and caught him again.

"Tokunaga?" Anise asked, blinking at the smiling puppet. She brought his face to her ear, "You want to get tossed up again?" She smiled, and obliged, "Alright!"

She reached out to catch him again, but she missed, and he fell into a patch of mud. Anise screamed, "Tokunaga, NOOO!"

Jade had to scrub Tokunaga down that night…

**The End!**

Review...?


	4. Dist's Lament

There's a fine line between "Wanting to be friends with your rival" and "Wanting to rip his guts out". Dist, with his "Unique" mindset, walks that line... fairly well, I might add.

---

The Fonmachine whirred as it brought its fist to Jade's stomach. The Necromancer flew three feet and crashed to the ground; the wind was knocked straight out of the Colonel.

"Mwahahahahahaha!" Dist laughed aloud as the rest of the group rushed to face the God-General's monstrosity, "Finally! Dist the Rose has defeated Jade!" He leaned forward in his chair, staring at Jade, smiling. Jade wasn't moving. Dist's eyebrows then upturned in worry.

"Jade, you fool!" Dist screeched, "Wake up!" There was no answer. Dist threw a tantrum in his chair, screaming, "You're supposed to get beat up, not get HURT!"

---

Hope you liked it! Review...? Come on, someone's got to love Dist as much as me...


	5. Dist's Lament Part 2

Part 2 of "Dist's Lament". It's also 100 words long. Okay so the story in of itself is 200 words long SHUT UP!

---

Dist was absolutely mortified. Jade was bleeding quite badly. He was so busy staring sadly at the Colonel that he didn't realize his Fonmachine exploded. He finally snapped out of it when a nut slammed into his forehead. He rubbed the red spot with a hiss.

"Colonel! Are you okay?" Anise cried, rushing to his side. Dist smiled when Jade suddenly coughed and opened his red eyes. He smirked at Dist, "That machine can't kill the Necromancer…" He said.

Dist smiled happily, "Oh yeah? Well… the NEXT one will!" And with a cackle, the man's chair spun 'round and disappeared.

**The End!  
**


	6. Luke and Ion

A reviewer asked for "Luke and Asch". This is the best I can come up with at the moment. Remember, requesting a certain character is not a crime. I wouldn't mind writing for lesser known characters that one of you may like (PEONY!)

---

Luke muttered and hissed. The dumb boy was slowing them up! Anise and Tear were at Ion's side as he gasped for air. The pale boy could not walk further. Dammit, Ion was ruining everything!

"Come on, we don't have all day!" Luke shouted, "Let's go!"

"We rest here," Anise said sternly, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Luke. He turned away with a feral growl.

"I'm sorry I'm holding you up, Luke…" Ion began, looking up at Luke with a weak smile.

Luke stared at the smile, and suddenly looked away, "Fine, we can rest here…"

---

(Insert Review Here)


	7. Badaq the Mercenary

Largo's awesome, 'nuff said. There need to be more SUPER TESTOSTERONE MASCULINE dudes in games nowadays. The ones that are COVERED in hair. Someday it's going to be sexy to most women. Someday...

---

Badaq shouldered his scythe as the mercenary finished off the bandits. The merchant happily shook the man's hand, "Mister Badaq! I thank you from the bottom of my heart for protecting my caravan!"

Badaq simply laughed aloud, letting the frail man shake his mighty hand, "Well then, shall we be off?"

"Of course!" The merchant proclaimed, ordering the caravan forward again, "By the way, Mister Badaq, where will you be going after this?"

Badaq smiled joyously, "Home," He replied, "My wife recently had a daughter. I can't wait to see her." The merchant nodded in understanding, and Badaq sighed contentedly.

---

And this is the part where you all cry. ALL of you. NOW. and then review...


	8. Legretta the Quick

A friend of mine's favorite character is Legretta. This is the request she had for me. Legretta's so awesome!

---

Legretta hated Van. He killed the person she loved, all for that monstrous Score… She wanted him dead; when she scowled at him, he smiled in her direction. That fueled her rage. She wanted so badly to shoot him in the face.

Then, one day, as sudden as her enemies' deaths, she had smiled back. He was fighting against the Score, and suddenly he wasn't so bad. She stayed by his side not with hatred, but with love. He smiled at her; she smiled back…

She shot down his enemies with the rage that once fueled her hatred for him…

---

Revieeeew!


	9. Arietta the Wild

Next is probably Asch, if I can think of what to do with him...

---

Arietta cried aloud and slunk to the ground as she stared at the carnage around her. The Queen before the girl was singed, bleeding, dead… Next to her, there was a nest, with eggs that had broken apart. The unborn Ligers had died hours ago, but she could tell that they had developed enough to move in an attempt to drink the milk of their mother.

"M… Mommy…" Arietta cried, clutching her doll to her chest as she placed her forehead to the ground, "Mommy… don't leave me…"

Arietta looked up with anger, "I'll avenge you, Mommy… I swear it…"


	10. Luke and Mieu

Mieu's cute. Don't deny it. I loved the Mice Skit. Waii!

---

"Master master!" Little Mieu cried out, grabbing onto the Duke's Son's pants, "The mice are scaring me! Help me, Master!"

"Mieu's afraid of mice?" Tear said in wonderment. _How cute…_

"How cliché can you get…?" Jade muttered good-naturedly, adjusting his glasses.

"Make them leave me alone, Master!" Mieu cried, tears stinging his face.

"Arrrrg! Get offa me, Thing!" Luke shouted, kicking the Cheagle away, "Go breathe fire on them or something!"

"Miiiieeeeuuuu…" Mieu whined, ears drooping. He walked sadly away, dejected. Luke looked to the others; they glared at him. Luke rolled his eyes and went to fight the mice.


	11. Asch the Bloody

SPOILERS! That's it.

---

Young Luke smiled at Natalia as they sat together in the king's royal courtyard. The duke's son blushed as he gave the princess a small flower ring that one of the maids taught him to make, "Natalia… when we grow up… will you marry me?"

Natalia wrapped her arms around his neck, "Of course I will!" She whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Luke blushed brightly…

Years later, Asch found that he hated Luke: not only because the replica stole his life away, but after seeing the princess hold her hand in his… Luke was going to die…


	12. Guy and Pere

Guy centered. He deserves it.

---

Pere watched as Guy hacked and slashed at the dummy. One, two! One, two! The young man sliced off of the dummy's head, a smile coming to his face as it sailed away and landed in Duke Fabre's lake. The Koi swam away in fear.

"Good work, Guy!" Pere said with a smile as Guy went to the next dummy. He wondered just what Guy was thinking as he attacked the dummy.

"Die!" Guy shouted in his mind as Duke Fabre fell, bloodied, to the floor, Suzanne and Luke crying as his feet, "Die for all of your evil sins!"


	13. Luke and Tear

TearxLuke. Be prepared for a CHRISTMAS SPECIAL ZOMG! Uh... yeah...

---

"Your footwork could use some major work, and don't just attack, react," Tear told Luke.

"You're never going to give me any peace, are you Tear?" He replied, looking slightly put upon.

Tear sighed, "It's not that…" she murmured, "It's just that… Luke, if you died because of a simple mistake…"

Luke looked away, his cheeks tinged with red, "You… were looking out for me?"

Tear smiled in reply, folding her hands in front of her, "You know, Luke, we all want you to be careful… but… I do especially…"

Luke blushed, "Alright, Tear, I'll be careful from now on…"


	14. Christmas Special

As much as I love the Christmas pictures and stories where Jade is NICE to Saphir, I find that this is painfully more IC.

Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!

---

"Merry Christmas, Jade!" Saphir proclaimed with a smile as Peony hugged his stuffed rappig and Nephry fingered her new silk dress, both from Professor Nebilim. Jade eyed his friend's wide smile and carefully opened the package. It had:

"A tie…?"

"You're far too feminine, Jade!" Saphir squawked happily. His friend blinked, "Ties are very masculine. Why don't we both wear one?"

"Uh… huh…" Jade murmured, staring at the turquoise, silken tie. With a flash, it exploded in a blast of Fifth Element Fonons. Saphir gasped as it was reduced to a cinder. Saphir cried in a corner, and Nebilim sighed…


	15. Worst Crossover Evar

If you don't understand this... go out and find a Chrono Trigger game and play it NOW. It's now the law. Christy's law.

Luke is Crono, Natalia is Marle, Jade is Frog, and Dist is Flea the Magician!

---

Inside Van's dark castle, Luke, Natalia and Jade rushed to encounter one of his generals, Dist the Reaper. There, sitting upon a floating armchair, was a woman with a wide smile.

"Do not let your guard down, this is no ordinary woman. Meet Dist, the Reaper," Jade said, adjusting his glasses.

"Hey, what the!?" Dist screeched angrily, "I'm a guy!"

"You're a man?" Natalia cried in surprise.

Dist winked happily, "Male, Female, what's the difference? Power is beautiful, and I've got power!"

Jade sighed and rolled his eyes sullenly, "This has gotten to be the stupidest crossover I've ever seen…"


	16. The Revenge Journal

Dist's tie is SO AWESOME. That's why it's in this story.

---

Dist drummed his fingers against the arm of his chair as it floated mechanically to his room. The Rose undid his yellow tie and thrust it away with a scream, fuming in his chair. He began to drum his fingers again.

Finally, he gave up and grabbed at a book on his vanity. Flipping it open, he grabbed at his fountain pen and began to write, "Dear Revenge Journal; Jade called me 'Dist the Runny' again today. Someday I'm going to show that long-haired, four-eyed cretin!" Dist then threw the book away and pouted. He felt a little better now…


	17. Back Poking

Didn't know what to put up. This is as good as any. I'll leave it up to you to guess what's going on in this drabble...

---

Anise blinked, staring up Jade's nose. He was sitting upright, snoring softly. She walked around the stump he was sleeping on, and prodded his back. He involuntarily straightened up; his snoring disappeared. The Fon Master Guardian giggled and watched as his back curved and he snored once again. Anise poked his back again. He straightened up. The girl tried to keep from screeching aloud in joy. She then heard Tear calling her, and turned back to Jade as he slouched and snored. Poking him one last time, she rushed off to meet with Tear.

Jade slouched again; he was smiling…


	18. Nephry's Snow Rabbit

Everyone draws/writes Jade so nice and sweet and cute when he's little. Here's the truth...

---

Nephry screamed out loud at the scene before her, and she dropped her tray to the floor. Professor Nebilim looked up as she saw the girl, who rushed into her arms, "Profeeeessor!" She cried, snuggling deep into the woman's arms.

"What's wrong Nephry?" Nebilim asked. She looked up and saw the problem… Jade scowled at Nephry as if to say "Tattletale!" In one hand was a bloodied dagger, in the other was Nephry's new pet snowrabbit, dead.

Nebilim dragged Jade away as Nephry wiped the tears from her eyes. Her brother was a devil… He would never understand killing things…


	19. OliverxPamela, the OTP

OliverxPamela is ToA's OTP. Duh? Anyway, It's a little suggestive, but not much.

---

Oliver stared at Pamela as he pinned her to the wall, entwining his hand in hers and lifting it above her head, "come on…" he murmured, nuzzling her ear, "let loose, Pamela…"

She obliged taking her cap off and letting her hair fall down. She placed her head on his chest and took in the musty smell of the dirt he worked in from morning to night, mingled with sweat. It was absolute harmony… "Oliver, Darling…" Her voice was muffled, "aren't you tired?"

"Not for this…" He replied, dragging her closer, lifting her up and carrying her to the bed.


	20. Guy and Rappigs

Once I read that Guy had to take care of Peony's rappigs... this popped in my mind. Neehehehehe.

---

Peony waved happily as Guy cried out. The emperor's rappigs took off at full throttle, dragging the noble down the sidewalk, all but Luke, who dragged with a snort of disgust. He was really lazy.

Jade nodded to acknowledge Guy's existence as he went to meet with his best friend, who was still standing outside the palace gates, "Good day, Your Majesty."

"Hey Jade," Peony replied. The two watched as Guy was dragged out of sight.

"You think maybe I should let him off?" Peony pondered, "He seems to be having trouble…"

"Of course not, Your Majesty…" Jade smiled sadistically.


	21. Anise and Reiner

Reiner and Anise together makes people explode from cuteness. Read at your own risk.

---

"So… you're leaving…?" Reiner asked.

"Yeah," Anise replied as he confronted her in her room while she was packing, "But it's a top secret mission. You can't tell anyone about it."

"Not even Master Dist?"

"ESPECIALLY not him…" Anise ground her teeth.

Reiner thought hard, "but what about your parents?"

Anise stopped packing, and sighed, "You can tell them I'll be back soon…" she said as she finished and left the room. When she finally returned, practically sixteen and a full grown woman, Reiner found that not only did she lie to her parents, but she also lied to him...

---

Psst. It's called reviewing. All the cool kids are doing it.


End file.
